


Playmaker is Love, Playmaker is life

by Michio_Mokota



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: Exactly what you think it is





	Playmaker is Love, Playmaker is life

**Author's Note:**

> Context? discord  
> Why? for the meme

>I was only 16 years old

>I loved Playmaker so much, I had all the merchandise and cards

>I pray to Playmaker every night before bed, thanking him for the life I’ve been given

>"Playmaker is love" I say; “Playmaker is life”

>My dad hears me and calls me a third rate duelist

>I know he was just jealous of my devotion for Playmaker

>I say he has a fourth rate deck

>He slaps me and sends me to go to sleep

>I’m crying now, and my face hurts

>I lay in bed and it’s really cold

>Suddenly, a warmth is moving towards me

>It’s Playmaker

>I am so happy

>He whispers into my ear “This is my game.”

>He grabs me with his powerful duelist hands and puts me down onto my hands and knees

>I’m ready

>I spread my ass-cheeks for Playmaker

>He penetrates my butt-hole

>It hurts so much but I do it for Playmaker

>I can feel my butt tearing as my eyes start to water

>I push against his force

>I want to please Playmaker

>He cries in a mighty cry as he fills my butt with his love

>My dad walks in

>Playmaker looks him straight in the eyes and says “Sore wa dou kana.”

>Playmaker leaves through my window

>Playmaker is love. Playmaker is life.


End file.
